


Dates and Dolts: A collection of WhiteRoses

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Series: Backlog Minifictions [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: While this work was originally only for prompts of the 2020 WRW, that obviously failed. So now it's a dumping ground for any and all WR oneshots I have in my Reddit backlog.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Backlog Minifictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846435
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Prompt 1: Love at First Sight/Eye Contact

Weiss blinked. Then she blinked again.  _ There’s no way _ , she thought, but her scroll said otherwise. Five years, to the hour. It had been five years since she arrived at Beacon, and her life had changed forever. The woman chuckled. How long it had been, yet it still felt like yesterday.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Be careful with that Dust,” the heiress ordered her chauffeur. “I don’t think anyone should have to inform you of the dangers associated with mishandling it.” _

_ All of a sudden, a warbling ramble came to the heiress’ ears. “Do we have dorms? I don’t know what I’m doing…” She turned around to see several suitcases falling off of the trolley, being replaced by a small girl in a very oversized red cape. _

_ The girl blinked, and eyes of the purest silver flooded Weiss’ blues with… something she’d never felt before. But her Atlesian cold came out very quickly. “What are you doing?!” The other girl looked around, finally noticing Weiss. “Uh, sorry…” she stammered out, only for the Ice Queen to interrupt. “ _ Sorry!? _ Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?” She snatched a suitcase out of the other girl’s hands. “Give me that. This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarries.” _

_ The other girl looked beyond confused, and Weiss almost felt sorry for her. Unfortunately, the Ice Queen shows no mercy. She pulled a leaking canister of fire Dust and began brandishing it towards the other girl. “Dust! Fire, water, lightning, Energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!” _

_ It was only then, she realized her mistake, as the other girl reeled back and an absolutely thunderous sneeze erupted between the two. The Ice Queen found herself engulfed in flame, but the fire in her icy blues very easily outburned it. So it could have only been divine intervention for the girl in red, that one in black should come into their “discussion”, and immediately start ripping on how her father’s company operated. Rather than draw her rapier and smite the two, Weiss simply stormed away, not even giving a second glance to them. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shrill cry of her name pulled Weiss from her thoughts. “Good afternoon, Ru-” She didn’t even have the opportunity to finish her wife’s name before a red comet turned huntress began practically smothering her in affection. Just another normal day in the Rose-Schnee household.

“So how was your meeting today, Weiss?” as Ruby finally let up for a moment and sat down.

Weiss shrugged. “It was tolerable as always, but… And you don’t tell anybody about this, I hardly paid it any mind.” The other woman looked confused and somewhat surprised. “That’s not like you, Weiss. Not like you at all. What’s the occasion?”

“The first thing is… It’s been five years since we met. Remember that, young Craterface?” She tapped her wife on the nose, as the other blushed madly. “Only Jaune calls me that,” she whined, drawing another chuckle from her partner.

“But I suppose there was something else, though I can’t quite put my finger on it…” Weiss hmm’ed and haw’ed, as she gently drummed on her middle, bringing a puzzled look to Ruby’s face. “Hey, that’s exactly what Yang said last year when she and Bla…-” She trailed off, eyes widening. “You don’t mean...?”

A smile formed on the faces of both women. “Yes, Ruby. And she sort of feels like a-” But all other thoughts were drowned out as Ruby let off a joyous scream.

“WE’RE GONNA BE PARENTS!”


	2. School Days/Beacon

"Ruby…" came a groan. "I have to study for tomorrow's test…"

"Not if you're falling asleep in the textbook. Besides, its third-year exams. You blew past the previous exams, and all the midterms without a sweat."

"That's true but…." Weiss' argument was brought to a quick stop as Ruby tapped her on the forehead.

"Just take a rest. Don't sweat it, it's not like anything bad will happen."

Weiss looked towards her partner, seeming to be exceptionally irritated at the statement. "Tell that to our first Vytal, being disqualified in the singles. And to the White Fang uprising last year. Or last week, when Yang and Nora challenged each other to a brawl in the Emerald Forest? They're still hospitalized you know."

"Aside from that," Ruby quickly covered. "As a team, nothing bad has ever happened. Especially not with some **test**. Take a little break, snowflake."

The use of the nickname instantly snapped Weiss from her study-induced stupor, with a face as red as Ruby's cloak. "Fine, she groaned, closing the book. "What do you suggest we do on this 'break'?"

Ruby paled. "Er… I hadn't thought this far ahead yet… Huh hmm… How about Forever Fall? It's always beautiful there." Weiss scoffed but agreed anyways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair exited a cloud of petals just as the moon began to rise over the academy behind them. "Well, you've gotten me out here, now what?" Weiss questioned, receiving only a sigh from her partner.

"It's so romantic…" Eyes of icy blue turned suddenly away from the other woman. "I suppose it is," Weiss mumbled, wrapping her face in one of Yang's spare scarfs, to hide a rapidly rising blush. "Awfully cold out here though, isn't it?"

"You know…" Ruby began, with the slightest of smirks on her face. "Only Fourth Years are allowed out here at night without informing an adult. Something about how younger students can't be trusted to… Not get in trouble, if you know what I mean."

Weiss looked over to correct her partner, but the smug grin and waggling eyebrows clued the heiress in rather quickly. "Yes… Because us younger students can't stay out of trouble, can we?"

"Oh but alas, I cannot return us to our dorm, as my aura is nearly depleted. We may be stranded here. _All_. Night. _Long_."

"How… Unfortunate." Weiss replied. "And it's getting rather cold as well. But isn't your cloak big enough for two?"

Now Ruby wore the blush. "I… Suppose it is. But we'd have to get _really_ close together to use it to its full effect."

"Ruby?" An eyebrow rose. "Do you wish to… Stay warm alongside me?" The other girl beamed and started to chuckle. "Weiss? I thought you'd never ask."

And so the two "stayed warm" all night. Come morning, even after Glynda had tracked the pair down on words from CRDL, neither one could really remove the smile from their face.


	3. Secret Relationship

"Yang hasn't caught on yet. Perfect."

"I still don't understand why we have to do this, Ruby. I'm pretty sure she and Blake could care less about our romantic partners, especially not if we're just dating each other."

"You're just saying that because you're with Jaune aren't you? Ruby teased, receiving a half-hearted punch in the shoulder.

"Like you're any better with Oscar," Weiss scoffed.

"It's hard to pretend-date someone that cute! And besides Nora would be out for blood even if I pretended to break his heart, so I'm running far more of a risk here."

"Then why even bother to pretend with all this? Just go out and tell everybody."

Ruby went silent for a moment. "I'm… I'm nervous Weiss. It's just been a long time since we were last together. Things have really changed since those days, and I don't really know if we can go back to how they were… Not that I don't want to but… you know?"

The two were silent for a moment, until Ruby found herself being embraced. "I… Understand. I see exactly where you're coming from, and I understand. But with something like a relationship, it doesn't really do much good to hide it. When you're ready, it should be shouted from the mountaintops."

"But that's the thing, Weiss. I'm not ready, and I don't think I will be for a long time yet."

"And that is understandable, Ruby. If you need to take time, take time. Just don't hold it too long."

Ruby chuckled. "You got it, milady." For this, a quick swat to the arm. "Oow… I was joking Weiss…"

"I know, I'm just reinforming you that I don't care for that nickname."

"Fair enough I guess. Kiss for the road?"

"You are insatiable." Regardless, Weiss still decided to humor her partner. But they hadn't even touched lips before a snickering was heard.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but those old Xiao-Long genes don't really allow for subtlety now do they?"

"YANG! How long have you been there?! What did you hear?! What did you see?!"

"Just enough to know that you and Oscar aren't "it". But I wouldn't count Ice Queen out. She seemed to really hit it off with Jaune last date."

"GET OUT!" both shouted, prompting Yang to leave, laughing all the way.


	4. Vampire Weissy and Hunter Rubes (sub-in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Really cutting the barrel here aren't I, but it's still Day 4 where I live so we good. I think. Anyways, this isn't exactly the proper prompt (it was Goddesses if you saw the list), and for the next couple of days, I may have to sub in some other WR one-shots, I hope you won't mind. Anyways exposition aside, here we go.

A door opened to the Schnee Manor. Only Weiss remained as her kin had long since moved past the old haunts.

"Ruby, you're late." She hardly looked up from the evening paper. _Jack the Ripper strikes again, huh? He's got nothing on a vampire. Far too messy._

A wounded groan came to her ears, and she looked up. All pretense of indifference was dropped as Ruby stumbled through the doorway, covered head to toe in blood.

"Ruby!" The vampire screamed as she teleported over to her compatriot. "Goodness, what happened to you?"

"Everything... hurts..." came the soft reply. The hunter propped herself against the door, dropping her weapon with a final thud.

"Hold on, I'll get you something to lie down o-" Weiss began but quickly trailed off. "Ruby... This isn't your scent."

The woman began to laugh. "Gotcha Weiss!"

"I hate you."

"But you're so cute when you're worried!" Ruby exclaimed. "and it's the fourth time you've fallen for it," she chuckled.

"Shut up, or you'll fall for it," Weiss groaned, rolling her eyes.

Ruby leaned into the vampire's ear and began to whisper. "I wasn't kidding when I said it hurt Weiss. Perhaps you could help me..." She paused impressively. "Clean my wounds?"

The next thing Ruby felt was her lower half hitting the floor with a _bonk_ and Weiss sliding away in that regal cloak of hers.

"Weisssssss I'm sorryyyyyyy..."

"Hmph," the Vampire scoffed. "I may consider accepting your apology if you tell me where you got this utterly preposterous idea from. Was it Yang?"

Ruby froze. "Would it be bad if I said maybe?"

Weiss groaned. "What have I told you about listening to anything that comes out of her mouth?"

"It's generally a bad idea?"

"It's **always** a bad idea," Weiss huffed.

"But she said this always works with vampires! She even tested it with Blake and had me watch!"

"Blake is a very different kind of vampire, much more wild and uncouth than I. She even admits it from time to time."

"That's a fair point I guess," Ruby muttered.

"Additionally, your sister slits her finger open to get Blake into her bed," Weiss continued. "That's the worst thing to do around one of our kind. Not only is she driving poor, _idiotic_ Blake insane, but she's also putting herself at risk to a rather unbecoming death. My family has watched yours for centuries and never have one of your ancestors died by bleeding out from self-mutilation for sexual carnality."

"I suppose you have a point..." Ruby said rather thoughtfully.

"I always do," Weiss smirked. "Now go hither, little Rose, get cleaned up, it'll be a very long day ahead for you and it's almost 11."

"Ok fine," Ruby sighed in slight exasperation. "Try again tomorrow?"

"Try your own approach next time, dolt. And tell your sister what I told you. Otherwise, I'll have to send Winter after her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> This was initially inspired by a Reddit posting of a couple of doodles by amelia-yap, you can find the original here, just replace the spaces with /'s and the *'s with periods.  
> https://amelia-yap*tumblr*com post 613541265892573184 m-more-junk-pwease  
> Been holding onto this one a while so I hope you enjoy, along with any other sub-ins I may have to do. Thanks in advance and Happy Reading to all.


	5. Backlog Fic 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one, from comments, as opposed to the normal WPW's, but I figured might as well.  
> I doubt I'll ever do a full ship-fic, full run of a relationship that is, so consider this a spiritual successor to "Dolt's, Dines and Disasters". Or don't, whatever you wish to do.

A pair of silver orbs gleamed into her soul, making Weiss shift a little bit.

"What are you doing, Ruby?", a light tinge of red decorating the cheeks of both women.

"Just looking at the most beautiful person in the world," the other responded. "You know, it's been so long since we first met, but I still can't believe it."

Weiss glanced away, reddening even more. "It was all you running the show, Ruby, don't you try to play coy or anything."

"I'm serious Weiss," came the response. "Even though I've had many friends over my life, not a one could possibly compare to you. And it seems only right, that we..." She looked away for a moment.

"Ruby?" Weiss breathed, an edge of worry in her tone. The other girl didn't respond verbally, simply dropping to a single knee, and pulling a little box from her pocket.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now, Weiss, but Yang only convinced me to take the step." She opened the box, and a single ruby encased in a blueish-white rose stared back at Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee, will you make me the happiest woman on-"

"YES!" Weiss shouted, tackling Ruby into a strong embrace. Neither said another word, for no words could capture the elation they both felt.


End file.
